


Goodbye, Brother

by Sternpfote



Series: Brother-Series [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Verlust schmerzte. Abschied tat weh. Besonders wenn er so plötzlich kam und es eine Nahestehende Person traf. Und wenn man gewisserweise dran schuld war. Das wurde Alphonse nun allzu bewusst. Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. "Edward..."





	Goodbye, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> (Teil 2 der Brother-Series, Fortsetzung zu "All for You, Brother", Vorkenntnisse nicht nötig, wird aber empfohlen; GERMAN Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) Fanfiction)

\--- Farewell ---

Als Alphonse Elric die Augen öffnete, sah er zuerst weiß. Kurz befürchtete er, dass er noch immer vor dem Tor war, doch schnell erkannte er, dass dem nicht so war.  
Sein Blick senkte sich, vom hellen Himmel den er angesehen hatte zu den Leuten um ihn herum.  
„Er ist wach!" „Alphonse!" „Dir geht es gut, ein Glück!", riefen sie, und noch vieles mehr. Doch Alphonse achtete gar nicht darauf. Er sah sich hecktisch um, auf der Suche nach dieser einen Person.  
Er sah die Soldaten aus Briggs. Major Armstrong. Sensei und Sig. Der Oberst und der Oberleutnant. Ling, Lan Fan. May. Und seinen Vater. Aber nicht...  
„Ed. Ed... Wo ist Ed? Wo ist Ed?!" Die Panik in seiner Stimme war klar erkennbar, und es wurde nicht besser, als alle den Blick senkten oder wegsahen.  
Schließlich war es Alphonses Vater, Van Hohenheim, der dem verzweifelten Al schließlich antwortete.  
„Edward ist nicht hier. Er ist nicht zurückgekehrt."  
Die braunen Augen des jüngeren Bruders weiteten sich, ehe sie sich rasend schnell mit Tränen füllten. „Nein... Nein, das kann nicht sein... Ed muss hier sein... Nein..." Schon bald wurde der zerbrechlich wirkende Körper, um den die anderen eine Jacke geschlungen hatten, von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Unablässig rannte die nasse Flüssigkeit über seine Wangen, während verzweifelte Worte seinen Lippen entflohen.  
Hohenheim senkte den Kopf, ebenso wie die meisten anderen. Der Verlust schmerzte sie alle, jeder kannte Edward, immerhin war er es gewesen, der den Kampf mit den Homunculi begonnen und beendet hatte. Siegreich. Er war nun der „Held von Amestris".  
Lange hielt die Stille an, die nur durch die erstickten Laute der Trauer und der verzweifelten Schreie Alphonses unterbrochen wurde. Doch schließlich endete auch das und der jüngere Bruder schloss sich dem Schweigen an.  
Keiner wusste, wie lange sie so dasaßen und standen. In einem Kreis um Alphonse, nur einen Steinwurf von dem Transmutationskreis entfernt, mit dem Edward verschwunden war.  
Es war Alphonse, der dann zuerst wieder etwas sagte. Oder eher fragte. „Was ist passiert...? Nachdem ich..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, ließ ihn unvollendet in der Luft hängen und verklingen.  
May antwortete Al dann, da niemand sonst ein Wort verlor. „Edward... hat Vater angegriffen. Er hat gekämpft, während wir alle zusahen. Er trieb Vater soweit, dass... Naja... Als sein Stein verbraucht war, wollte er diese schwarzen Arme nutzen... Doch sie zerstörten ihn selbst, lösten ihn auf... Dann war es vorbei... Wir hatten uns alle noch immer kaum gerührt, die meisten waren zu verletzt oder in Schockstarre... Edward ist dann zu deiner kaputten Rüstung... Dein Vater, Hohenheim..." Kurz sah das Mädchen aus Xing zu diesem, ehe sie wieder in Alphonses braune Augen sah. „... er wollte, dass Edward sein Leben benutzt... Edward hat abgelehnt, war wütend und hat geweint... Dann... ist er auf einmal aufgestanden, er hockte zuvor neben dir... und er hat gelächelt und sich einen Stock genommen... und angefangen, einen Kreis zu malen... den da..." Sie deutete auf den Kreis. „und sagte... >>Das ist die letzte Transmutation des Fullmetal Alchemist. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Show!<< ... dann aktivierte er den Kreis und verschwand... und nach einiger Zeit tauchtest du auf, inmitten des Kreises, nackt... und ja...", endete May schließlich, Tränen auf ihren Wangen.  
Erneut senkte sich eine bedrückende Stille über die Anwesenden, die Alphonse an die Leere bei den Toren erinnerte. Der Junge ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, musterte seinen schwachen, abgemagerten Körper. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, ehe er nun begann zu erzählen, was geschehen war.  
„Ed tauchte auf... ich habe ihn umarmt... und er sagte nur... >>Alphonse, Leb wohl<<... Sein Tor verschwand und ich wurde von den schwarzen Armen in mein Tor gezerrt, hier her... und Ed blieb dort einfach stehen... Papa! Denkst du, Edward ist immer noch am Tor? Kann ich- kann ich ihn zurückholen?!"  
Flehend sah Al seinen Vater an, welcher zögerte, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich glaube... Edward ist tot. Gestorben." >>Für dich<<, wollte er noch sagen, doch das brachte Hohenheim nicht übers Herz. Er wollte Alphonse nicht noch mehr Schuldgefühle machen.  
„A-Aber... Als wir Mutter transmutiert haben... da hat er mich auch... meine Seele vom Tor geholt!... Ich-"  
„Es ist zu spät, Al. Du warst sehr lange ohne Bewusstsein. Er wird das Tor schon durchschritten haben... Er wird nicht mehr zurückkommen." Auch wenn Hohenheim versuchte, die Worte freundlich zu sagen, klangen sie doch hart in Alphonses Ohren.  
Erneut rollten Tränen über die eingefallenen Wangen, während er seinen Vater mit mittlerweile geröteten Augen ansah. „Aber... Aber Ed... ich... Nein! Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Das akzeptiere ich nicht! NEEEIN!"

Die Sonne schien warm auf die Menschen hinab, die sich auf der Wiese versammelt hatten.  
Vieles wirkte gegensätzlich, anders als es normalerweise sein sollte.  
Es war eine Beerdigung.  
Die wenigen Menschen, die um das kleine Loch herumstanden, trugen alle weiß. Die Wiese blühte und man hörte Insekten herumfliegen, einige Schmetterlinge flatterten sogar über dem Loch.  
Es war warm und die Atmosphäre ruhig, friedlich, freundlich.  
So gar nicht passend, wie auch alles andere.  
Hinabgelassen in das Loch wurde kein Sarg, auch keine Urne. Sondern ein Kleidungsstück.  
Ein Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar und braunen Augen kniete neben dem Loch und legte vorsichtig einen zerrissenen, roten Mantel hinein. Mehr hatten sie von ihm nicht.  
Mehr hatten sie von Edward Elric, dem Fullmetal Alchemist und Helden Amestris' nicht.  
Obwohl er Soldat im Dienste der Armee gewesen war, hatte sein jüngerer Bruder kein solches Begräbnis gewünscht.  
Die Anwesenden waren alle nur die engsten Freunde und die Familie Edwards.  
Roy Mustang.  
Riza Hawkeye.  
Alex Louis Armstrong.  
Ling Yao.  
May Chang.  
Izumi Curtis.  
Pinako Rockbell.  
Winry Rockbell.  
Van Hohenheim.  
Und Alphonse Elric.  
Nur diese zehn Personen waren da.  
„Leb wohl, Bruderherz...", murmelte Alphonse, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er den Mantel seines Bruders ablegte. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts, wo ein kleiner Korb stand, gefüllt mit Blumen und Blütenblättern. Er nahm eine Hand voll, ehe er sie in das Loch hinunter fallen ließ. Alphonse beobachtete, wie die bunten Blütenblätter auf dem roten Mantel landeten.  
Dann erhob er sich, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und lächelte.  
Er hatte das so organisiert, mit Hilfe der anderen. Sie hatten diesen Friedhof ausgesucht. Es war der Friedhof in Resembool, wo auch Edwards und Alphonses Mutter, Trisha, begraben lag.  
Alphonse hatte gewollt, dass alles so geschah. Denn er wusste, wie sein Bruder war. Hätte er sie bei dem Militärbegräbnis gesehen, schwarz gekleidet, während es regnete und sie weinten, hätte er bestimmt gegrinst und gemeckert. „Ihr seid solche Memmen! Ihr sollt doch nicht weinen! Steht auf, wischt die Tränen weg und geht euren Weg! Das Leben geht weiter, ihr Idioten!"  
Mühevoll unterdrückte Alphonse ein Schluchzen bei diesen Gedanken. Dann trat er endgültig zurück und sah zu, wie die anderen ebenfalls Blüten in das Loch, Eds Grab, fallen ließen.  
Sein Vorgesetzter und enge Freunde, die er im Militär kennengelernt hatte. Zwei Adlige aus Xing, die ihm während seiner Reise begegnet waren. Seine Lehrmeisterin, die ihm alles über Alchemie beigebracht hatte. Oma und Winry, die er schon zur Familie zählte. Die immer für ihn da gewesen waren. Sein Vater, der sie zwar früh verlassen hatte, aber schlussendlich hier war. Und sein Bruder.  
Sein Bruder, mit dem er durch Dick und Dünn gegangen war. Mit dem er so unglaublich viel geschafft, aber auch falsch gemacht hatte. Für den er einen Arm geopfert hatte. Dem er das Leben rettete. Dem er seinen Körper zurückgab.  
Edward war ein viel zu selbstloser Mensch.  
Er gab immer so unglaublich viel für andere, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Ohne etwas anzunehmen, was er dafür bekam.  
Er tat es einfach, weil er fand, dass es richtig war.  
Er hatte es getan.  
Er hatte so unglaublich viel getan.  
Er war sogar so weit gegangen, sein Leben für das seines kleinen Bruders zu geben.  
„Leb wohl, Bruderherz.", murmelte Alphonse erneut, antwortete so auf die Worte, die er von dem Älteren am Tor bekommen hatte.  
„Leb wohl..."


End file.
